Charlas Conocidas
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid-Existe un lenguaje que hasta el Dr. Reid conoce muy bien.


TITULO: **Charlas Conocidas**

FANDOM: **Criminal Mind**

PAIRINGS: **Morgan/Reid**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

Campaña Le Fay: **Todo esto se rige por ella. (No la olvides por favor)**

FEEDBACK:**katrinna_le_ y ****katrinna_le_.mx**

-Spencer, amor, te amo, pero de verdad, de verdad, de verdad hay ocasiones como esta, que no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

El joven doctor frunció el entrecejo y miró detenidamente al hombre sentado a su lado.

Las nuevas investigaciones criminales estaban arrojando una infinidad de datos sobre la personalidad sociópata, ¿cómo era posible que Morgan siendo también agente, no entendiera nada de lo que decía?

-¿Hablo en chino?-Indagó, enarcando una ceja.

-No, hablas tan claro como yo. Pero te emocionas tanto que…

El doctor Spencer Reid estaba molestándose seriamente. Jamás se había sentido tan ofendido. Era verdad, lo había comprobado, que en ocasiones se emocionaba al extremo y comenzaba a divagar en la existencia misma, pero esa vez estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho al extremo.

-Quizá.-Sugirió el otro agente, viendo que el hombre joven frente a él se molestaba.-Deberías de hablas estos temas complicados con alguien que te entienda mejor que yo.

-¿Es acaso un intento de zafarte de mí?

-No amor, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

O era eso, o Derek Morgan estaba minimizando su coeficiente intelectual.

-Es solo que…te seré sincero, entiendo la cuarta parte de todo lo que hablas cuando te pones en modo _¿sabías qué?_ Por eso creo que alguien…digamos en la facultad, podría entender mejor que yo todo lo que dices.

Si, estaba claro para el doctor que Morgan quería deshacerse de él para no escuchar más sus _discursosquenadieentiende_.

Muy bien, si eso era lo que quería…

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres entonces buscaré al Doctor McGuillan para charlar con él sobre todo eso que no entiendes.

Ahora fue el turno de Morgan de fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿El Doctor McGuillan?, ¿no es ese al que las alumnas conocen como _doctor hágame todo lo que quiera?_

-Sí, él mismo.-Asintió el más joven, incorporándose del sofá.

-Hey…ham… ¿por qué tiene que ser él?, ¿no hay alguien más?, no es tan inteligente.

-Oh, si, lo es. Tiene un postgrado en ingeniería biocinética y otro en paidocriminalística, es un excelente orador y con varios reconocimientos. Yo creo que él puede seguir perfectamente mi charla.

Morgan también se incorporó del sofá y negó con la cabeza.

No es que fuera su intención escuchar a los alumnos de la facultad hablar sobre esa _maravilla de hombre_; a veces los alumnos tendían a exagerar pero esa vez, muy a su pesar, no exageraban. El hombre tenía más reconocimientos y estudios que el mismo Papa, y era, sin exageración, bastante atractivo.

No, definitivamente ese _doctorcito_ no era el indicado.

-Ham…yo creo que ese…está ocupado. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más?

Reid lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Tienes razón.-Asintió pensativo.-Es una persona muy ocupada, aunque siempre, misteriosamente, tiene mucho tiempo libre cada vez que nos topamos en el pasillo.

Morgan contrajo los puños.

-Bien, entonces iré a charlar con el profesor Norringthon.

-¿El que imparte bases criminalistas? No lo creo, demasiado tarado para ti. ¿Te has fijado en las hordas de chicas que lo siguen con la baba de fuera? No, alguien como él no puede estar a la altura de tus discursos.

-Bien, entonces que tal Smith, él…

-No.

-Tyler…

-No.

-Jones

-Ewww, menos. ¿Te has fijado el cabello que tiene? ¿Qué clase de hombre de ciencia que se respete, trae el cabello como si fuera rockero ochentero? No, definitivamente no.

Spencer gruñó.

-Fellon

-No.

-Flint

-Menos.

-Rumsfeld

-¿Para que hablen y hablen y hablen HORAS en su despacho, sin que nadie los interrumpa? No lo creo. Debe existir alguien más.

-Pues entonces solo restan Lodge y Clairy, ellos…

-¿Los _tontosabios_? No, no y no. ¿Sabes que son miembros del club de motociclistas de la ciudad?

-¿Y eso qué? No voy a hablar con ellos de motocicletas, Derek. Si acaso de ciencias foren…

-Por eso lo digo.-Gruñó el agente cruzándose de brazos.

Reid se cruzó también de brazos y miró atentamente al hombre enojado frente a él. Trató de morderse el labio inferior para no sonreír pero todo fue inútil.

-Morgan, no estarás negándote solo porque todos los que acabo de mencionar son apuestos, ¿verdad?

El aludido abrió enormemente los ojos.

-Naaaaaaaaaa, claro que no. Qué ocurrencias.-Rió como si acabaran de contarle un excelente chiste.-Eso sería tonto de mi parte.

-Si, muy tonto.-Aceptó Reid, quien sonreía con cierto cinismo.

-Yo solo trato de encontrar a alguien digno de tus charlas, amor, es todo.

-Ah, entonces no me dirás nada sobre el doctor Wells, ¿verdad?

Oh no, ese no, ese definitivamente no.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de comentarios elogiadores sobre él, en la oficina lo adoraban y las mujeres (y varios hombres) besaban el piso que él tocaba.

Su _carita_ de ángel y los ojos azules complementaban el físico del _hombre perfecto_.

-Él tiene toooodo lo que yo estoy buscando.-Continuó el doctor hablando.-Inteligencia, entendimiento, capacidad de razonamiento, buen uso de la lengua…

-Si, eso lo creo.-Gruñó el otro.

-…y una amplia colección de libros traídos directamente desde Europa Oriental, el otro día me dijo que me prestaría unos cuantos porque…Morgan, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Derek Morgan haló del brazo al joven doctor y lo llevó directamente a la habitación. Su seño fruncido y la mirada brillante solo podían hablar de una cosa.

-No entenderé mucho de lo que dices.-Susurró, cuando empujó a Reid al colchón y se posicionó sobre él.-Pero no voy a permitir que todo ese montón de _mister universo_ se pasen las horas escuchándote hablar, mirándote y…mirándote.

-Derek, no seas tonto, yo no hablaría de nada más que…

-No. He dicho que NO.

Reid enarcó una ceja.

-Mejor hablemos sobre algo que ambos entendemos a la perfección.

-¿Y eso qué sería? Porque según tú no entiendes nada de lo que hab…

Morgan lo besó, o mejor dicho, le comió la boca. Algo que el doctor Reid supo corresponder de inmediato.

Quizá Derek Morgan no sabía mucho sobre fusiones sinérgicas y átomos fusionados, pero de lo que si era un experto era en ese lenguaje que hasta el joven doctor era capaz de comprender y seguir a la perfección.

Si, prefería a Spencer ahí junto a él, hablando y hablando de cosas que no entendía a que entablara conversaciones del tipo _profundas_ con idiotas que parecían modelos y no profesores de una respetable facultad. No, eso ni pensarlo. Jamás.

Reid sonrió dentro del beso.

Si Morgan sabía de conversaciones interesantes como esa, él sabía cómo sacarlas a relucir.

Oh si, tener colegas atractivos era un punto a su favor que utilizaba siempre que su novio se portaba un _poquito_ insoportable.

Por algo era un genio.

**FIN**

Bien, ya me hacía falta algo aceptable sobre este par.

Me encantan, simplemente me encantan ^^

Gracias por continuar conmigo.

¡¡¡See ya everyone!!!

**KLF**

Diciembre 2009


End file.
